bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Tivaera ( Katara Denimore )
Sophia Tivaera (そぴあ ちばえら, Tivaera Sõphia) is an Arrancar in Domino Maitresse's army, and the Primera (1st) Espada. Appearance Sophia Tivaera is a slender female arrancar with chestnut brown hair, long eyelashes, and a tanned skin. She has bright blue-colored eyes. Her mask remnants somewhat creates a tiara on her forehead and she also has remnants on her chin. Her uniform consists of a long white hakama and a white top that exposes the center of her body and a collar. She wears gloves and rather long heels. Sophia also has tattoos carved into her left leg and her back. A sunflower tattoo is carved around her navel. The position of her Hollow hole is located slightly underneath the center of her neck Personality Sophia Tivaera is a very composed, mature and intelligent women. She tends to display a sort of snobbish attitude towards her opponents, and she easily gets them riled up by sharp taunts. Sophia tends to make sarcastic remarks, and usually talks in an ironical way. She's quite impulsive, making her attitude look incomprehensible. Sophia can't stand people that look down upon her, disrespecting her etc. She easily can get aggressive towards such people. History Human Life ( poor quality story. ) Sophia Tivaera was born and raised on the streets. As a baby she was abandoned by her parents in front of the gates of a wealthy family's house. However the rich inhabitants ignored the baby and left her laying there for death. After quite a while a vagrant-women named Lucy Tivaera noticed the baby laying there left for death. She couldn't stand the baby's cries and decided to pick her up and try to raise her. She gave the baby the name 'Sophia Tivaera' named after her mother that died giving Lucy's birth. As the years passed they struggled for survival, living in poverty. When Sophia was fifteen years old Lucy Tivaera got murdered. She was found dead somewhere on a road's verge. She earned her money in prostitution but Sophia didn't know this. Sophia by then was a beautiful and smart adolescence. When she heard about her guardian's death she got depressed. there was no one to take care of her, yet she needed to provide herself with money in order to buy food and get shelter at a pension. She got informed that Lucy has been murdered whilst Lucy was doing prostitution. Sophia didn't know Lucy did prostitution to earn money. ' the heck, I'll earn money having a real job ' she thought .. with this thought in her mind she seek ed and solicited for a job at several places but she kept getting rejected.. in the end they all didn't want a tramp working at their place. not being able to find herself a job she got desperate and ended up doing prostitution despite of knowing the risks ' her guardian died doing it '. Along with the prostitution not much later drugs came. she became a junk using cocaïne and other kinds of drugs. turning this once smart and beautiful women into a mental depressed junk. She loathed her way of life and tried rehabilitating three times but she never succeeded. One day she mentally collapsed and did street prostitution, she got lifted by a man.. they drove a few miles away to some silent place.. there she grabbed the gun she got herself earlier that day out of her handbag and shoot the man through his head, when he was trying to pull his pants off. she grabbed his wallet and ran off. after a few blocks she stood still and realized what she just did. she lost it and a moment later she opened her mouth, put the gun in it and pulled the trigger. salvation from this horrible life.. ' Power & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Sophia has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship. She is a highly adaptable combatant as her two swords have allowed her to become ambidextrous, meaning that she is able to switch hands between the two swords. Sophia usually swings with more strength in her left hand than her right hand; however, she can easily switch or balance the strength between her two hands, much to the surprise of her opponent. '''Garganta: '''A method Hollows use to move from Hueco Mundo into the Human World. It tears the dimensional space and reveals a portal of whirling energy. Sophia Tivaera is able to move between worlds using this technique. *'Garganta Broadcast: Ulquiorra has been shown able to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. Enhanced Hierro: '''Sophia's Hierro is shown to be very strong being able to pierce through enemies' chest and fight zanpakutõ with ease. She can take a beating and being thrown into buildings with extreme force without barely being fazed. '''Bala: '''This technique hardens the users spiritual pressure and fires it from their fist like a bullet. The power emanating from her hand after her attack is purple and static-like, signifying her Bala is purple. '''Master Sonído Specialist: '''Like all Arrancar, Sophia has standard Hollow powers. She however holds the title for the fastest Sonído among all Arrancar, including the Espada. Sophia's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though she possesses a form of teleportation as she moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. Her proficency with Sonído is also able to create multiple after-images of himself to confuse the enemy. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''As one of, if not the strongest Espada, she possesses tremendous spiritual power. Her Spiritual power is dark purple. '''Keen Intellect: In addition to her remarkable combat prowess, Sophia is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. Master Snake Practitioner: '''Sophia is a master at controlling snakes and using them efficiently in combat. *Cuerpo Serpentino (Spanish: Serpentine Body)' :Sophia's inside body is made out of snakes that are part of her. Meaning she can transform parts of her body into a snake, also giving her the ability to extend limbs. For example, she could transform her arm into a snake-arm meaning the hand transforms into a snake head and she can let arm extend. She's also able to easily 'summon' snakes from variating places from her body. for instance: her Mouth and hairs. :'Lengua Serpiente (Spanish: Snake Tongue)' :She opens her mouth and her tongue transforms into a snake. She can extend the snake tongue's length for aprox. 20 to 30 meters. She can use her snake tongue to bite the opponent causing, paralyzing poison to enter it's body limb. The amount it paralyzes depends on the opponents power level.. :'Inundaciones Serpiente (Spanish: Snake Flood)' :Sophia divides herself into approximately 100 small snakes, that will melt together at another place returning her original self. This ability is mainly used in order to dodge attacks or escape situations where Sophia is pinned. '''Serpiente del Infierno: (Spanish: Hell Snake)' To use this ability Sophia leans her body backwards and says 'serpiente del infierno' then she swings her body forward and she drops her lowest jaw in the motion, having her mouth inhumanly wide open. she starts making a loud gagging like scream and a big king cobra snake glides out of her mouth. This cobra king snake usually wraps himself around Sophia and is used as a "third arm". if the snake bites the opponent it's poison temporarily paralyzes his limb, it can be lethal if it bites the opponent's head, paralyzed brains won't do much good after all. the snake also is adept at strangling. Cobra Lanza (Spanish: Cobra Spear) To use this ability the Hell snake must have been summoned. Sophia grabs the hell snake and let's it horizontally stretch all the way out, the snake then hardens and turns into a spear like weapon. It is then usually used to throw at the opponent with fierce rapid speed. But Sophia is also adept at using it for combat. If it damages the opponent he/she gets paralyzed. the amount of time the opponents body is paralyzed depends on the power level it possesses.' Zanpakutõ Serpiente de la Desesperanza( 絶望のヘビ Sepintu du ra Desuperanza, Spanish for: Snake of Despair'' ) While in their holster Serpiente de la Desesperanza takes the look of a pair of butterfly wings. Though, not very colorful they were still quite striking in appearence. When drawn, the wicked butterfly wings become two oversized swords, glistening with an onyx hued edge. The blades in total are black, with curved features and sharp features at the same time. The backs of the blades had small spiked outter pieces that seem as though they seperate from the total package of the blades. The handles even took a menacing form with small hooked edges that bring deadly possibility. *'Resurrección: Its release command is "Picadura" (spanish: Sting), Serpiente de la Desesperanza! When releasing her Zanpakutōshe draws her zanpakutou, in the drawing motion she throws the zanpakutõ's in the air. They unrealistically stop moving a meter in front of her and swiftly starts spinning. Then she declares the release command whilst she grabs her spinning swords. A venomous colored purple reiatsu outburst appears along with a purple venomous smoke screen. As the smoke screen slowly vanishes, Sophia is revealed. she resembles a nāga, a female's torso with a long slender Cobra's tail from the stomach down her pupils vanish and her eyes turn black. :'''Resurrección Special Abilities: : *'Purificación de la Muda (Spanish: Moulting Purification') :This ability can only be used when resurreccion is released. Sophia spreads her mouth inhumanly like wide open, sticks her snake like tongue out of her mouth and makes a hard gagging like scream. She gurgitates a new body from her mouth, new clothes, complete with any lost limbs and all wounds healed, much like a snake sheds its skin.. when the body fully escaped her mouth. Her old body's pupils vanish making it all blank and her body looks lifeless. She transfered to the body that she gurgitated out. When this is performed she turns back into her normal shape losing her Resurreccion. Her old body perishes within the next 24 hours.' *'Summergido Cero (Spanish: Engulfed Cero)' :To use this ability Sophia raises her right arm, pointing with the right hand's index finger at the opponent her right arm starts shaking intensely and a dark purple-colored sphere in front of her right hand's index finger increased in size. Black lightning sparks engulf the sphere. A venomous intense dark purple-colored cero, much stronger then the usual cero is then launched. This is Sophia's Unique cero, which she can only use in her resurreccion state. : : *''Resurrección ''Segunda Etapa:(Spanish Resurreccion Second Stage) (description) *'Estatue de Medusa (Spanish: Medusa's statue)' Sophia's hair transforms into snakes giving her a medusa like look, along with a loud hiss she widens her eyes looking straight in her target's eyes. A reiatsu stream is transfered and it causes the target's reiatsu to become heavy which slows down the opponents movement severely. If the reiatsu stream is to overwhelming the target transforms into a stone statue. After a long while the target would return to normal. However the target is very vulnerable in the stone form, a smash could shater the target into pieces and it would be dead. : Trivia *Sophia Tivaera's aspect of death is Despair. Credits This wiki page has been uploaded by Trayce Cobalt ( Sato Aketa ). All content has been created by Katara Denimore. Category:Hollow Category:Espada